


Songs for Harry

by SeverineLoki



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Gen, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:48:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SeverineLoki/pseuds/SeverineLoki
Summary: A collection of Song!Fics from Severus to Harry. These will be in no particular order, just as I hear them and decide to write them out. Some may or may not be related, and I will alert you in each chapter. I will also have a "Songs for Severus" story soon, and will be around the same.I do not own the Harry Potter world, and I am not making any money from this. Typed on my iPod, so please forgive any grammatical errors. The songs all belong to their respective owners, I do not own any of them.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from SeparatriX, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [HP Fandom](http://fanlore.org/wiki/HP_Fandom_\(archive\)), which was closed for health and financial reasons. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2016. I e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [HP Fandom collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hpfandom/profile).

"With Arms Wide Open"

_**Well I just heard the news today  
It seems my life is going to change** _

 

We had gone to Poppy for your nausea and abdominal cramps, as you had been suffering in our quarters for nearly three weeks. It had taken me this long to convince you to go to the mediwitch. You were pale, drawn, and had dropped at least a stone. Fearing that it was a serious disease, Poppy ordered me to wait outside the infirmary. It was the most suffocating hour of my life. I was snapping at first years and had reduced one girl to tears, I took more than my fair share of house points, even swearing when a third year dumped some sort of make-up muck on me by accident. I was ready to pull my hair out and scream by the time Poppy finally came for me. 

She was beaming, but I didn't care at the time, I shoved past her and ran to your bed (you had claimed it as yours, seeing as you were in the wing once a month). Your eyes were shining with tears, and you later confided to me that they were of joy. I didn't care at the time, I fumbled over myself to take you into my arms, cradling you in the way that had become so natural in our two years of courting, and six months of marriage. You were curled in my arms, head resting over my heart, closing you eyes as you memorized the rhythm. I had begun to fear that these were our last hours together, and was fully prepared for the words, "I'm dying".

I was not prepare for you to look up at me with those deep emerald eyes and whisper, "I'm pregnant."

 

_**I close my eyes, begin to pray  
Then tears of joy stream down my face** _

It took a full three minutes for me to stop gaping stupidly, as if I was Goyle when asked about the finer points of transfiguration, and another two to take in the information.

"Pregnant?" I managed to croak, my throat suddenly dry, as if I had just ran miles. When you nodded your head in confirmation, I buried my face into your unruly, raven-wing black hair and breathed deeply, sending up a silent prayer to whomever might listen. _Let it be healthy, let it be happy, thank you, thank you, thank you... Let it not have my nose_. I had not realized that I had began weeping until you brought lightly calloused fingertips to my cheek and touched a small stream of tears leaking from the corners of my eyes.

"Sev," you sounded so scared, you had only seen me cry once before, right after the war when you agreed to bond and marry me. "Sev, please don't cry. It's okay. Do you not want it?" We both knew what you were trying to say, and more tears edged into your eyes at the idea of killing such an innocent unborn baby. Oh, my love. You are so pure, so full of love, with a heart that leaves no room for your brain, (though it shows itself more often as of late). My innocent love, I never would have asked you to get rid of such a treasure, such a rare gift.

I quickly cut any other protests you had off by pressing my mouth to yours, nodding in approval when you relaxed into it. I pulled away slowly, and dropped to my knees before lifting away your shirt and examining your stomach, as if I was peering into where our child laid, before gently kissing your belly, up to your ribs, anywhere I thought the baby would grow into.

"We best begin redecorating our extra bedroom, Mr. Potter. I don't believe our newest member to our family would appreciate sleeping on the couch." I drawled, earning a shaky, exuberant laugh from you.

_**Well I don't know if I'm ready  
To be the man I have to be** _

The fears didn't start until after the morning sickness and the cravings abated, two weeks away from your due date. You were nesting, if I remember correctly, nervously fluttering from the nursery, to the main rooms of our quarters. You constantly burst into tears upon finding the slightest thing wrong, and wouldn't calm down until I sat you down with a bit of strawberry ice-cream and caffeine-free tea, and assured you that I would take care of it. Neither of us had ever had any sort of parents. My father had practically killed my mother, then abused me, driving me into the arms of Lucius Malfoy, and from there into the arms of the Dark Lord. You had been abused by your relatives and still managed to be the most loving person I had ever met.

What if I turned out just like my father? What If the baby hated me? What if-

"Severus?"

Your soft voice had a slight hitch to it as you broke the trance I had been in, pacing in front of the fireplace. I turned quickly towards you and was surprised to find you clutching your stomach.

Our baby was about to be brought into the world.

_**I'll take a breath, I'll take him by my side  
We stand in awe, we've created life** _

 

"He's perfect," you crooned, tears of both pain and joy streaming from your blood-shot eyes. It had been a long labor, and you looked entirely exhausted; the baby had been tangled in his umbilical cord, and it had been extremely difficult to remove.

"He looks like you, thank Merlin." I murmured, my forefinger tip held in a vice grip by said child. He had handsome blue eyes that were likely to change, a small, unruly cloud of black hair, and my facial features, except he had your cute little nose. "He's absolutely... Precious." I whispered, placing a kiss on you sweat drenched for head before sitting next to you and pulling you close to my side. We had created him, this little life, who would one day be a functioning member of society. I couldn't imagine harming his little boy, his beautiful mix of you and myself. Our gorgeous baby.

He opened his little eyes and stretched his little arms, as if in greeting as our friends and your "family" were ushered into the room.

__**With arms wide open  
Under the sunlight   
Welcome to this place   
I'll show you everything   
With arms wide open **

We had taken him out into the sun for the first time a week later. It was one of the few times I remember actually enjoying such a sunny day, being as my eyes are sensitive to harsh light. But the look on his face, his newly-turned green eyes sparkling, his wispy patch of raven hair fluttering in the breeze, and his little hands waving in your arms... It was the most beautiful thing I had seen. 

We returned him to our quarters and simply sat on the sofa, you in my lap, cuddling against my chest, and our baby William resting in my arm left arm, my right curling around your thinning waist. 

   __ **If I had just one wish  
Only one demand  
I hope he's not like me  
I hope he understands  
That he can take this life  
And hold it by the hand  
And he can greet the world  
With arms wide open...**

He'll have the world wrapped around his little finger by the time he started Hogwarts, you were sure of it, and after gazing over our child, I was inclined to agree with you. All I could do was thank Merlin he wouldn't be like me. William would grow up well loved, spoiled rotten by his meddlesome grandfather, Albus, his strict Gryffindor grandmother, Minerva, the Weasley clan, Lupin, your god-mutt, Sirius, and of course us. His loving papa and father.

And all I could do was hope that William would be able to stand up for himself and others the way I could not, and that he would never feel the need to join some psychotic mad man to be someone, and that he would learn from my mistakes and his own rather than allow history to repeat itself. 

But I will always be here for him and you with arms wide open.

__**Under the sunlight  
Welcome to this place  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
Now everything has changed  
I'll show you love  
I'll show you everything  
With arms wide open  
With arms wide open**


End file.
